Reawaken
by Tha Black
Summary: Lily aproveitara o domingo para rever antigas recordações, dar cor ao passado já esquecido e reviver lições sobre o amor incondicional.


**N/A:** Fanfic escrita para o **IX Challenge se Songfics Românticas** do Forúm 3 Vassouras. Songfic com a música "**Bubbly**" by Colbie Caillat. A parte que fala sobre _linhas_ é baseado em um episódio de _Grey's Anatomy_ e tem uma frase do James (sobre violinos) que é do _Balzac_.

* * *

**Reawaken  
**por Luna Black

_ I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feeling like a child now  
Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place_

Lily segurava duas xícaras de chocolate quente e estava encostada no balcão da cozinha, observava James de longe. Ele estava na frente da TV, concentrado em um jogo de futebol. Hoje ela poderia dizer que não estava sóbria ao trazer o objeto trouxa para a casa.

Era um domingo. E nesse dia James criava raízes no sofá. Lily sorria cada vez que ele franzia a testa ou gritava em desaprovação. Porém, quando ele abria um sorriso, Lily se esquecia da monopolização da TV.

James levantou os olhos e a viu observando-o. Ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas e deu um sorriso bobo ao perceber que as bochechas dela ainda ficavam vermelhas.

Quando andava era como se ela flutuasse, isso é o que o amor faz com as pessoas. Porque seu peso estava absurdamente grande. Mas o fato de Lily Potter estar grávida explicava as coisas.

James deu aquele grande e espetacular sorriso que a fazia se derreter, as covinhas que formavam no rosto dele a encantava. Entregou a xícara a James e subiu as escadas devagar, apreciando aquele momento, a sensação que liberava correntes elétricas por todo o seu corpo.

Lily entrou no quarto e foi até a janela, abriu as cortinas floridas e encostou a testa na vidraça. Jurava que podia sentir a energia dos pingos gelados que batiam contra o vidro.

Tudo tinha a ver com linhas.

A linha que a separava da chuva. A linha de chegada no final da Escola. A linha que separa a vida da morte. A linha que separa uma pessoa da outra. E então a linha mais importante, a linha que separa você do resto do mundo.

Tudo tinha a ver com linhas. Desenhando-as e esperando que ninguém as atravesse. Lily olhava e a chuva ia tornando-se mais fina. Bebeu um gole de seu chocolate quente e foi sentar-se na cama.

_It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile_

Olhou para o porta-retrato e sorriu. A foto fora tirada no primeiro encontro deles. Lembrou-se então que já havia algum tempo que queria olhar as velhas recordações, mas James sempre estava por perto e Lily tinha a plena certeza de que ele riria ao ver que ela havia guardado todas aquelas coisas.

Aquilo não era bobagem, mesmo para ela. Inclinou-se e não conseguiu puxar a caixa de baixo da cama. Levantou-se e depois se agachou, puxando a caixa para si e fazendo força para colocá-la em cima da cama. Optou por deixá-la no chão.

Era grande e florida. Lily abriu a tampa e colocou-a de lado. Olhou para o interior, uma onda de sentimentos a fez se arrepiar. Era como remexer em lembranças já esquecidas pelo tempo, era como dar cor à velha pintura desgastada.

Retirou uma fita vermelha de seda.

_"- James! – exclamou Lily, rubra. _

_- Você não gosta de dançar, Lily? – indagou James, travesso. – Eu gosto. _

_Girou-a no ar e depois a colocou no chão, segurando em sua cintura e cantarolando em seus ouvidos. Ela olhou para os lados, preocupada. As pessoas no parque estavam fascinadas com o modo que James a conduzia._

_Lily afundou a cabeça na curvatura do pescoço de James, a fita de seda presa em seu cabelo se soltava a cada giro do rapaz. Ele parou e inclinou seu corpo sobre o dela, a beijando docemente._

_A ruiva escutou em algum lugar distante um som de palmas, mas completamente envolvida pelo beijo de James, não distinguiu de onde vinha. Sentiu a fita se soltar, mas ela não deu atenção._

_James separou seus lábios e lhe sorriu. Aquele sorriso encantadoramente irresistível que ele dava a cada três frases que falava, aquele sorriso que fazia as cores ao seu redor vibrarem. _

_Finalmente Lily deu se conta que eles estavam no meio de uma aglomeração de pessoas e que eles eram o centro de toda atenção. Virou o rosto bruscamente para o chão, a procura da fita. _

_James adorava toda aquela atenção, seu egocentrismo a enlouquecia. Ele colocou a mão no queixo dela, a fazendo olhar para ele e para o que ele balançava. Gargalhou ao ver o olhar de Lily parar na fita que ele agitava. _

_Ela puxou a fita de seda da mão dele e saiu pisando duro, abrindo espaço na pequena multidão. James agradeceu as pessoas e saiu correndo atrás dela."_

Lily soltou um riso ao lembrar-se da cena, deixou a fita vermelha de lado e pegou uma fotografia.

_"A areia fria causava cócegas em seus pés e mesmo assim preferia andar descalça. Petúnia ia alguns metros atrás dela, levemente irritada. Lily que usava um maiô verde e uma tanga contrastava com a calça jeans e a blusa decotada de Petúnia._

_Era fato que a irmã detestava as férias em família e muito mais ainda na praia. Lily adorava caminhar na praia e deixar os rastros dos seus pés na areia, volta e meia olhando para trás, atenta a hora que a água apagasse suas marcas._

_Colocara uma flor no cabelo e sorria a cada momento. Mais um contraste entre ela e a irmã. Algumas crianças construíam castelos na areia e Lily parou para olhá-los, uma das meninas sorriu para ela. _

_Aproximou-se, tirando a flor do cabelo e a colocando em cima do castelo, continuou sua caminhada, o vento batendo em seus cabelos e tirando dela apenas alguns suspiros apaixonados._

_Alguns galhos secos faziam parte da paisagem e Lily pegou um deles. Desenhou na areia um coração e escreveu dentro dele "James e Lily", sorriu abertamente e balançou a mão para Petúnia._

_A irmã se aproximou, rolando os olhos, enojada. A ruiva apenas a ignorou completamente e pegou a máquina fotográfica. Bateu uma foto de seu grande feito enquanto uma onda subia e apagava o escrito._

_As crianças do castelo de areia se aproximaram, sorrindo para Lily e pegando cada uma um galho. Observaram já quase completamente apagados o "James e Lily", a menina loira piscou para Lily._

_Ela sobressaltou-se ao ver as crianças correndo pela areia, desenhando corações e escrevendo as mesmas palavras de Lily Evans."_

Lily apertou a foto contra o peito, sacudindo a cabeça e deixando rolar algumas lágrimas, era o último verão que passara com sua família. Sabia que as marcas da areia haviam desaparecido há muito tempo, mas as marcas que as crianças deixaram em seu coração seriam eternas e a fotografia era a prova de que ela não deixaria aquilo se apagar.

Desta vez ela pegou um livro velho e empoeirado.

_"James a estava perturbando para escolherem definitivamente um nome para o bebê que estava a caminho. Havia tempo, mas ele poderia ser a pessoa mais ansiosa que ela conhecia e a mais convincente. _

_Desistiu de sua leitura e encarou-o. Já haviam procurado um nome em todos os livros de nomes para bebês que tinham contato, em todos os amigos e todas as pessoas que conheciam. Nenhum era bom o suficiente._

_- Nós já olhamos por tudo! Já pesquisamos... – ela ergueu o livro, tentando buscar alguma inspiração naquelas palavras. – Eu não sei, James. Não tenho idéia de um nome que possa ser... – parou de falar devido ao sorriso iluminado e o olhar fixo de James._

_- A resposta está bem na frente dos nossos narizes! – exclamou James enrugando o nariz, satisfeito._

_- Eu continuo sem entender! – retrucou, ele levantou-se e tirou o livro das mãos dela. _

_- Você vai entender. – virou o livro de maneira que pudesse ler a sinopse, ajeitou os óculos antes de começar. - Escute isto e me diga se não é o nome mais brilhante que você já ouviu! – pigarreou, fazendo mistério. – "James tem sua melhor amiga seqüestrada e fará de tudo para salvar sua vida..." _

_- Eu conheço a história do livro que estou lendo, querido! – disse impaciente._

_- Harry W. escreveu o livro. – Lily começou a tamborilar os dedos. – Este Harry parece brilhante... Este James me parece um herói..._

_- De fato, ele é. – concordou a ruiva._

_- Harry James. – disse sorrindo, Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Vamos lá, querida! É um bom nome!_

_- Harry James. – ela repetiu. – É... Soa bem. – os olhos de James brilharam e Lily não pode resistir. – Então... Harry James, você gosta? – disse olhando para sua barriga e sorrindo para James."_

Lily bateu a poeira do livro e o abriu na página marcada. Decidira parar de ler a partir daquele momento em que decidiram o nome do seu filho, não gostaria de saber o final da história e nem o que acontecia com o herói. Não queria também pegar-se comparando o homem do livro com seu filho, quiçá.

Pegou com delicadeza uma flor já murcha e seca, levemente amarelada.

_"Balançava-se na cadeira de balanço, colocada estrategicamente na varanda, de modo que podia ver James lutando contra pregos. Lily volta e meia abafava um riso ao vê-lo quase pregar os dedos em uma luta incansável contra o balanço que jurara construir para Harry._

_- Já desistiu? – gritou, tomava um gole do chá._

_- Está longe de chegar o dia em que James Potter irá desistir! – declamou, jogando as cordas por cima de um dos galhos da árvore e agitando os cabelos em um gesto nervoso._

_- Você quase desistiu de mim! – gritou novamente, naquele vai e vem interminável da cadeira._

_- Você era muito mais difícil do que esse bando de pregos! – resmungou, abafando um grito e colocando o dedo acertado pelo martelo na boca. – E entre o desistir e o quase desistir existe uma longa caminhada. _

_Lily começou a gargalhar e entrou na casa, iria fazer a janta. Ela insistira tanto com James que aquilo não era necessário! Harry só poderia usar o balanço dali há alguns anos, de qualquer forma._

_Mas ele persistira, afirmando que um jardim não seria um jardim se não tivesse um balanço. E deveria ser feito por ele. Porém sua total falta de conhecimento sobre pregos e martelos quase o fizera usar a varinha._

_Porém uma conversa com o Sr. Evans colocara na cabeça dele que deveria fazer aquilo com pregos e martelos... E sem mágica._

_Lily espiou pela janela. James estava naquele trabalho há horas. Pegou um copo com água e foi até ele. Viu-o beber com vontade, então caminhou até o jardim de rosas. Seus olhos brilharam e ela sorriu ao ver algumas borboletas e um beija-flor._

_James a abraçou por trás e estendeu a mão, pegando uma rosa. A borboleta azul que havia pousado nela voou, assustada. Ele fazia meus olhos verem as coisas com mais cor. Como se pudesse deixar o azul mais azul, o verde mais verde. Talvez fosse a luz que irradiava do seu sorriso. _

_- Você viu? – ela indagou para James, este beijou seu pescoço. – Havia borboletas e um beija-flor no nosso jardim!_

_- É claro, Lily. Foi feito com amor... – sussurrou no ouvido dela, causando cócegas._

_- Você não tem um balanço para construir? – perguntou e riu com gosto, esticou a mão, deixando uma borboleta pousar na rosa que James havia arrancado._

_Ele a fez se virar, espantando a borboleta. Lily olhou com pesar para a borboleta que voava para longe, porém sorriu ao ver o balanço pronto. James Potter era tão perseverante." _

Ela relaxou os ombros e fechou a caixa. Definitivamente recordações deixavam Lily extremamente sensível. Levantou-se e deitou na cama. Pegou um ursinho de pelúcia e começou a conversar com ele, não notando a presença de James parado na porta.

_Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

- Será que eu estou deixando você muito tempo sozinha para começar a falar com ursos? – perguntou aproximando-se e a fazendo sobressaltar-se. Jogou o urso nele.

- Ora! Estava conversando com Harry! – defendeu-se e ouviu um estrondo. James havia tropeçado na caixa.

- Mas que diabos isto está fazendo aqui?! – exclamou, maldizendo. Abaixou-se para pegar a caixa.

- Não mexa nisso! – disse Lily, arregalando os olhos.

- E por que não? – indagou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Porque não é seu... – sua voz foi morrendo devido à linha que os lábios de James formavam e a forma que seus olhos a interrogavam, mostrando que nada do que ela dissesse o faria desistir de ver o que havia dentro da caixa.

Deu de ombros, desistindo. James abriu a tampa, ficando de joelhos no chão. Uma expressão inexpressível se formou no rosto dele até o momento em que se virou para ela, com a cabeça inclinada para o lado.

- Você guardou todas essas coisas? – ela assentiu, ruborizada. – Isto é lindo, Lily! – exclamou, ela o olhou sem compreender. – Por que eu nunca pensei nisso?

- Eu... Você gostou? – perguntou receosa, ponderando se aquilo era ou não uma ironia.

- É claro! – respondeu ingênuo, sentou-se na beira da cama.

- E o jogo? Já acabou? – indagou, mudando de assunto.

- Intervalo. – Lily deu espaço e ele se deitou na cama, ambos com o rosto virado para as portas de vidro.

_The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under the covers staying safe and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore_

Lily segurou a mão dele e colocou-a em cima de sua barriga. James sentiu Harry chutar e sorriu abobada e distraidamente.

- Eu estava imaginando... – ela começou incerta. – Você já imaginou quando Harry James quiser ir dormir na casa de algum amiguinho? Ou então quando ele for para Hogwarts? – ele riu. – James! – repreendeu-o.

- O que foi, Lily? – beijou-lhe a barriga, causando ondas de arrepio pelo corpo dela. – Ele nem saiu daí e você já está preocupada em quando ele saíra de casa?

- Sair de casa? – indagou perplexa. – JAMES, PARE DE ME ASSUSTAR!

- Lily... Quando isto acontecer... Porque vai acontecer! – exclamou fazendo-a fechar a boca, emburrada. – Talvez nós já tenhamos mais uma ou duas crianças correndo por aqui! – Lily sorriu.

- Mas... Eu vou sentir tantas saudades dele! – seus olhos marejaram e então ela se deu conta do quanto estava sendo boba. – Eu admito... Exagerei!

- Completamente! – ele riu da expressão assustada que ela havia feito. – Deixe esse medo exageradamente bobo de lado... – ele tirou a mão da barriga dela e virou para caixa, inclinando-se de modo a tirar uma pequena caixa de dentro.

- Oh, céus! Você não vai parar de mexer ai? – perguntou desviando os olhos da chuva.

- Algodões, Lily? - indagou James, curioso. - O que algodões têm a ver com a gente?

- Bem... Naquele jogo, eu disse que nunca acreditara que as nuvens fossem de algodão... - Lily sorriu travessamente. - Você não bebeu... - James começou a rir descontroladamente.

- Lily! - exclamou. - Eu não acredito que você acreditou naquilo!

- Você mentiu? Você mentiu no "_eu nunca..._" - balançou a cabeça em descrença. - Por quê?

- Oras, queria ver sua reação! - disse rubro de tanto rir. - É claro que tive ilusões quando criança... Mas nuvens de algodão? - riu de novo. - Oh não, não!

- James Potter teve ilusões infantis?! - disse com um sorriso sarcástico. - Vamos, agora você tem que me contar! - James sacudiu a cabeça em negação e Lily começou um ataque de cócegas.

- Eu me rendo! - gritou, erguendo as mãos para cima. Lily fixou seu olhar nele, esperando. - Certo... Eu... Acreditava...

- Fale logo! - disse apressando-o.

- Eu pensei que pudesse ser imortal! - Lily entrou em um ataque de risos que deixou James completamente sem graça.

- Vejo que você já nasceu com o ego inflado! - disse gargalhando.

- Ora! Meu ego nada tem a ver com isso! – retrucou mal-humorado.

- Oh, claro que não! – disse irônica. Ele voltou a mexer na caixa grande.

- Um fio de cabelo? – Lily rolou os olhos. Havia um único fio de cabelo negro dentro de um vidrinho.

- Quando você me pediu em namoro... – disse baixinho.

- Oh, sim! Isso foi depois de sua declaração! – Lily começou a rir.

- Eu me lembro bem das palavras... Posso até repeti-las! – sentou-se na cama.

- Ah, nem comece... – disse ele, fazendo bico, mas Lily já tinha aberto a boca.

- James você é um completo conquistador. Nenhuma garota que se preze gostaria de ser mais uma da sua inúmera lista, com o nome substituído por números de codificação, ordens ou notas pelo desempenho. - ela pausou, sorrindo. - Você seria bem capaz de fazer algo desse gênero, e, honestamente, eu não me surpreenderia. Isso é tão... tão... James. - arqueou as sobrancelhas. - O modo como você passa as mãos pelos cabelos é simplesmente detestável. – disse imitando-o. – Pode ser um gesto comum para os olhos alheios, mas é completamente presunçoso e ridículo. Típico, eu não deveria esperar nada mais decente vindo de você, James Potter.

- No entanto... – ele continuou, desejando ouvir o resto.

- No entanto, ninguém escolhe por quem se apaixonar ou então os sábios, maduros e não-fumantes teriam uma fila quilométrica de pretendentes. Nós nos apaixonamos pelo sorriso que nos faz derreter, pelo olhar que nos faz flutuar, pelo toque único que transforma qualquer tempestade em um mar de rosas. – ela sorriu. – Nós estamos prestes a desabar quando escutamos aquela voz doce que nos faz delirar, aquele beijo encantador que nos leva aos céus e o afastamento que nos leva ao inferno. James, eu estou arriscando minha cabeça para ficar com você, estou ultrapassando limites que eu mesma impus, por favor, faça valer a pena! – James a beijou.

- Eu fiz valer a pena? – perguntou convencido.

- Eu não acredito que eu disse aquilo! – balançou a cabeça. – Eu não teria me casado com você se não tivesse feito valer... Eu sequer estaria esperando um filho seu!

- Eu já sabia... Só precisava reforçar, sabe... – Lily lhe deu um soco no ombro.

Ela voltou a se deitar na cama sendo acompanhada por James. Ele colocou os dedos na barriga dela e sentiu Harry chutar, sorriu emocionado. Começou a deslizar a ponta dos dedos pela extensão da barriga.

- Eu poderia dizer que aqui está toda a felicidade do mundo apenas tocando sua barriga... – disse, fechando os olhos. – Posso sentir toda a preocupação que eu vou ter... Toda a vontade de abraçá-lo... Ele vai ter seus olhos, Lily... Vai ter nossa força e garra... Vai ser tão bonito quanto o pai... – colocou a outra mão atrás da cabeça. – Com um simples toque posso saber que ele é talentoso e inteligente... – sentiu um novo chute. – É isso ai, meu garoto! Você vai ser tão bom em Quidditch quanto eu! – James ponderou. – Bem, espero que não seja tão convencido... – sacudiu a cabeça, abrindo os olhos.

_ I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

Deparou-se com Lily de olhos fechados, adormecida. Puxou a coberta e a cobriu. A chuva, antes fina, ficava mais forte a cada momento. Ele deitou-se de lado para poder admirá-la.

- É tão absurdo dizer que um homem não pode amar a mesma mulher toda a vida... – sussurrou, a respiração dela era leve. – Quanto dizer que um violinista precisa de diversos violinos para tocar a mesma música.

Homem solteiro é poeta, homem casado é filósofo. James se levantou e foi até as portas de vidro. A chuva forte batia no vidro e escorria, incapacitada de ultrapassar a vidraça.

Tudo tinha a ver com linhas. As pessoas podem viver suas vidas desenhando linhas ou cruzando elas. Porém existem algumas linhas que são muito perigosas para se cruzar. Lily descobriu que precisava se arriscar, que necessitava ver as coisas por outro ângulo.

E a vista decididamente foi espetacular. Tudo tinha a ver com linhas.

_ The feeling shows  
Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holding me tight_

James sentiu as finas mãos de Lily segurando sua cintura. Virou-se de modo a fitá-la, seus lindos olhos verdes o envolviam e ele a abraçava. Estavam envolvidos por fios intermináveis, por laços que perdurariam por toda a vida.

A vida é parecida com os fios de um tapete, impossível de contar uma história sem se enredar em várias outras histórias, estavam todas ligadas esperando para serem contadas.

- Se hoje eu sei o que é o amor, é por causa de vocês. – sussurrou James, referindo-se a ela e a Harry James, beijou o ombro de Lily. – Esqueci completamente do jogo! – exclamou batendo a mão na testa.

Uma borboleta voava perto da janela, levemente desesperada. Lily abriu a porta, deixando-a entrar.

- Vamos lá ver esse jogo! – disse a ruiva, disposta a ultrapassar mais algumas linhas. James beijou a ponta de seu nariz e entrelaçou suas mãos, puxando-a para fora do quarto.

** Fin.**

* * *

**Agradecimentos:** a **Annie**, pelo banner lindo que me fez. XD


End file.
